


Respite

by Batmanssleeves



Series: Hugs and reassurances [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanssleeves/pseuds/Batmanssleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4. What better place is there for Dick to go after a long day than an old friend's house? </p><p>Inspired by Pentapoda's art http://pentapoda.tumblr.com/post/131178830043/this-made-me-want-to-draw-reversebang-prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Pentapoda's art http://pentapoda.tumblr.com/post/131178830043/this-made-me-want-to-draw-reversebang-prompts

     Barbara paused in her work and looked up from the computer when she heard a knock at her window. Normally in Gotham, any kind of activity around your apartment at such a late hour would be alarming (to say the least), but to a former vigilante like Barbara, it meant welcome company.

     Wheeling her chair from room to room, Barbara moved to her bedroom and unlocked the window, scootching back so Nightwing could ease open the window and climb in.

     “Hey, Babs,” He said breathlessly, stumbling past the threshold into her apartment from the fire escape outside. Once he was inside, Barbara took a good look at him as he leaned back against the wall.

     It had been a busy night in Gotham, Barbara had been glued to her computer all night, but it really showed on Dick. He was favoring his right leg, and there were violent bruises blooming on his neck, just barely visible above his suit's high neckline.

     “Good work out there, Boy Wonder. Why don't you pack it in for the night?” Barbara chuckled at the relieved look on the man's face as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the on the cheek.

     “Don't mind if I do!” he called, making a beeline for the bathroom.

     Barbara shook her head and returned to her computers. Batgirl was having trouble getting through to Blackbat and had threatened to start singing songs from High School Musical in the communicator frequency they were all on until she got any semblance of a response from Oracle.

     Around ten minutes later Barbara heard Dick come out of the bathroom and shuffle into the bedroom, landing heavily onto her bed. She knew she should go to bed soon, but she decided to wait until everyone had signed off of patrol.

     That didn't end up happening until an hour later, and Barbara gladly shut down her computers after wishing everyone a good night. Slipping into her room, she moved as stealthily as she could in order to not disturb Dick as he rested. She hoisted herself out of her chair and into the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 

     Barbara woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through her window. She wasn't surprised at all to find that Dick had shifted over in his sleep and had his arm resting on her waist. (He was such a clingy person) Gently, Barbara pried herself free from his grip and went to the kitchen to brew herself a cup of coffee.

     On her way back she grabbed the remote control for the tv in her room, flicking through channels until she got to the local news channel. She set her cup of coffee down on the bedside table and eased herself back on to the bed, sitting up and grabbing her coffee so she could watch the news.

     Almost instantly Dick wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling himself up so he rested on her lap. Barbara chuckled slightly, Dick's sixth sense and ability to hone in on any opportunity to gain a hug (even when half asleep) never ceased to amuse her. She gently traced the bruises on his neck as he dozed on and she sipped at her coffee, tuning in to the news as they began to report on vigilante sightings from the previous night.

     They stayed there until Barbara's coffee got cold and the news began to rerun, reveling in the rare peaceful moment they could share in their hectic lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
